Changing Minds
by littlewhitehorse
Summary: This story is about James and Lily. How their lives revolve around each other, but both never notice until....Pairings JL, SiriusYou'll find out., Remus Oc
1. An idea from Peeves

Hi everyone! In case you wanted to know, I'm redoing Changing minds. Why? It was getting rather messy, so I thought to fix it up! Anyway, I hope you like the new, revised one. The setting starts from their sixth year.  
  
+  
  
++  
  
+++  
  
+++++  
  
+++  
  
++  
  
+  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"LILY EVANS!!!!!!!!!" A very wet and very angry James Potter shouted as he slammed the portrait door in the common room shut.  
  
A dozen or so Gryffindor students turned to see one of their sixth year prefects who looked about ready to blow.  
  
"Lily," Bella, one of Lily's best friend giggled. "What did you do now?" Bella glanced at her friend from across the chessboard.  
  
"Nothing really" A smirk crept up Lily's pretty face. "Just that a dozen water balloons pelted down the hallway after him."  
  
Both girls started to laugh.  
  
By this time, James was looming over the chessboard. Water was dripping from his jet-black hair. "Evans! You did this!" He accused.  
  
"I?" Lily said, trying her best to look innocent.  
  
"Cut the crap Evans"  
  
"Why should I, when you don't."  
  
They were both standing now, both eyes were flared up. Although Lily was looking more smug then James did. James shot her one more glare before he turned and stormed off to his dorm.  
  
A second later the portrait door slammed shut and 3 good-looking and very happy boys came in the room. Once they saw Lily and Bella, two very close friends of theirs, they came over.  
  
"Lily darling," a bouncy Sirius Black came bounding toward them, "nice job. Well done, clean and smooth." He said in a voice that sounded curiously like their headmaster Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Never saw him move so fast." Remus Lupin said somewhat mischievously.  
  
"You should have seen his face. It's worth millions I tell you." A laughing Peter Pettigrew said.  
  
Lily looked at them and bowed. "Thank you thank you my fans, no autographs please." She grinned. "For the next show—"  
  
Bella who was still grinning interrupted. "Sorry to interrupt, but Lily we kind of have a game going on, if you don't mind." She added mockingly.  
  
"Not at all Bella my dear." Lily said, "Although, the chess pieces are looking rather crossly at us." Lily added as she eyed the pieces who were raising their fists to the two girls.  
  
"Well we better find Ol' Jimmy, he might think we abandoned him." Remus said.  
  
"Yeah, we better get going." Peter added.  
  
Both started to walk away, but Sirius being Sirius, said to Lily "You better watch out Lily darling. I can't wait to see what James has planned next." He started laughing like a maniac before turning on his heel and bounding up the staircase where his three best friends disappeared less than five minutes ago.  
  
"That was interesting." Arabella commented as she sent a drying spell to the wet chess pieces.  
  
"I know." Lily said with a proud grin. "I got the water balloon idea from Peeves, believe it—"  
  
"That's not what I mean Lily." Bella interrupted.  
  
Lily raised an arched eyebrow. "Well then, what were you talking about?"  
  
"What Sirius said."  
  
"What did he say?" Lily asked slowly.  
  
Bella shrugged nonchalantly. "You know—what he said about James...." She trailed off.  
  
"Oh! You mean what Potter will plan to do on me."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
Bella turned to her seriously. "You do know he'll get back at you."  
  
Lily started to laugh. "Come on Bella! That's quite an insult to my intelligence. Don't worry I'll be prepared."  
  
"Don't be so sure about that Lily, he always manages to get you back at every prank you pulled on him the past..." She turned to Lily. "I can't keep you guys straight."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes as she moved her knight.  
  
"Let me get this straight." Bella cleared her throat. "First and second year, you were best friends, am I right?" Not waiting for her to answer Bella continued. "Next 3 years you start hating him, pretty shocking if you ask me. I mean you guys were friends and then the next second, you start biting his head off."  
  
Lily shot Bella a pointed look.  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, then this year, you guys stoop to an even LOWER level by doing pranks on each other." Bella chuckled. "I mean this year has only begun, but I can't wait for next year." She gave Lily a side-long glance. "I can't wait what you guys start to feel for each other next."  
  
Lily groaned. "Your pieces are cursing you right now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Sirius opened the door to his dorm, he was quite amused to see his best friend kneeling beside his bed trying to reach for something that was pushed under the four-poster, and Remus and Peter cat-calling and annoying the heck out of Prongs.  
  
"Hello Prongs." Sirius greeted, trying to sound solemn.  
  
Funnily, he heard a muffled groan coming from under the bed followed by a series of mixed-up words that he couldn't quite place.  
  
"What's that Prongs?" Sirius asked his best friend with amusement as he jumped on the four-poster that James was looking under, causing another muffled but rather clear word from James.  
  
James popped his messy haired-head from under the bed and looked at Sirius, rather crossly. "Can it?"  
  
"Can it what?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I'm not in the mood Padfoot." James said exasperated before he ducked back under the bed.  
  
"Too bad." Sirius turned to Remus and Peter. "Are you guys in the mood? Because, you know, I am."  
  
With matching mischievous gleams in their eyes, Sirius made room for his two friends on the bed before Remus and Peter joined Sirius by jumping on the bed beside him.  
  
Again, they heard an even louder and clearer word from their friend.  
  
+  
  
++  
  
+++  
  
+++++  
  
+++  
  
++  
  
+  
  
Again, this is a redone version of Changing minds. I used the original version, played around with it and came up with this.  
  
Hope you guys like it!  
  
~~~ Littlewhitehorse 


	2. Avoiding the dreaded question

+  
  
++  
  
+++  
  
+++++  
  
+++  
  
++  
  
+--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As the two girls headed up the stairs to their dorm Bella asked the question that Lily dreaded to answer.  
  
"I still don't get you and James, Lil. I mean you guys got along great before...What changed?"  
  
"Bell, you always ask that, and I keep on telling you tha—"  
  
"Hey guys" another one of their friends Milena, also known as Lena, came up to them.  
  
"What's up, I bumped into the Marauders, while three of them looked perfectly happy, one of them didn't" and as she said this she glanced knowingly at Lily, while she tried to look as innocent as possible "something happen?" Lena asked  
  
"Nothing really" Lily answered as she opened the door to their room.  
  
"Ok...so you're not telling? Bell care to do the honors?" Lena asked  
  
"Why certainly, simple really, Lily here—"she started before sitting down on her bed "—charmed about a dozen water balloons to chase dear old James until they caught up with him ... am I right Lily?"  
  
"Pretty much" she answered with a proud grin.  
  
"No wonder he looked mad" Lena said as she started to giggle. "You're the only one I know who has the guts to prank him Lily, aside from Sirius and the others of course." Lena added as an afterthought.  
  
After they all calmed down, Bella asked the question she has been meaning to ask Lily.  
  
"Lily?" she asked cautiously  
  
"Hmmm..." she said as she lay down on her back.  
  
"What happened between you and James?" Bell asked  
  
"Oh! Good question Bell, I've been meaning to ask you that to Lil." Lena said curiously "What happened?"  
  
Lily looked up thoughtfully and she started to think back, back during their first year... back when they were all friends...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young 11- year old Lily was still dazed from crossing the gate to platform 9 ¾. She walked towards the back of the train, opening compartment door after compartment door before she bumped into a young girl.  
  
"Ouch"  
  
"Oops. Sorry, didn't quite see you there" the young girl said.  
  
"That's alright. I'm Lily Evans by the way."  
  
"Arabella Figg, call me Bella or Bell, whatever you like." She said with a grin. "Do you have a compartment?"  
  
"I was hoping you did, anyway I was about to see if this one was empty."  
  
"Together?" Bell asked  
  
"Ok" and at the same time they opened the door and found an empty compartment.  
  
"Wow" Lily said with a smile "Guess we're pretty lucky"  
  
Bella answered with a smile similar to Lily's "Guess so" Both took their seats across from each other.  
  
"Do you know anyone from here?" Lily asked  
  
"Only my cousin Lena. She's in her first year too, she's really nice, how about you?"  
  
"Nope. My mum and dad are, what you call, muggles." She said with a small smile.  
  
"Really?" Bella asked eagerly "Both my parents are magic. What did your parents say when you got your letter?"  
  
"They were pretty shocked, I was more surprised. When my horrible sister, Petunia, saw the owl on the kitchen table she practically fainted. My parents didn't believe it at first but Petunia persuaded them to check it out" Lily answered.  
  
"If your sister persuaded your parents to let you go, how could she be horrible?" Bella asked confused.  
  
"She was so sure that it was a joke, and I think she wanted to congratulate the person or something, so she was so freaked out when she found out that it was real, and I believe that because of the confusion my parents let me come." Lily explained with a small smile on her face.  
  
"When my parents saw my letter they dragged me straight to Diagon Alley. They were more excited than I was." Bella said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"They probably wanted to get you out of the house." Lily said with a smirk.  
  
"HEY!!" they both started laughing hysterically. While laughing the door suddenly opened and a girl with light brown hair stepped in.  
  
"Bella!!" the girl said excitedly "I was looking everywhere for you"  
  
"Lena, there you are. Come on in." Bell took Lena's hand and led her in "This is Lily Evans, Lily this is my cousin Lena, Milena Dilwen."  
  
"Hey! Great to meet you, how did you manage to find an empty compartment? Lena asked  
  
"Together" they both said at the same time. They all burst out laughing. A knock was heard as a boy with pale skin and sand-colored hair stepped in.  
  
"Do you mind if I stay with you, there aren't any compartments left"  
  
The 3 girls looked at each other and at the same time they nodded their heads.  
  
"Thanks. I'm Remus Lupin by the way." He said gratefully.  
  
"No problem. I'm Lily, Lily Evans, and this is Arabella Figg and Milena Dilwen."  
  
A second later, 2 boys suddenly came running in.  
  
"Think we lost them James?" one of them asked.  
  
"Not Sure—"the one with unruly hair answered.  
  
"Ahem"  
  
The two boys turned around and seemed surprised to see people in the compartment.  
  
The one with unruly dark hair regained his composure and said. "Hullo. I'm Mattie Fenzwick."  
  
"Yes, he's Mattie Fenzwick and I'm Sophie Marie. How do you do?" the other one said, before both burst into laughter. A second later Remus started to laugh as well.  
  
"I know you." Said Remus, still chuckling "You're James Potter, son of the famous Auror Theodore Potter and" he turned to Sirius "you're the son of Simon 'Skeet' Black. Am I right?"  
  
The supposedly James and Sirius looked at him, obviously confused. A second later, knowledge donned on James.  
  
"Oh! Oh! I know you! Aren't you the brother of Romulus, he works for dear old daddy. Doesn't he?"  
  
"Yup" Remus answered with a proud grin.  
  
"Huh?" a still confused Sirius asked.  
  
"Sirius old chap, Romulus, the Romulus who ties you up and gags you when you get out of hand." James said with a smirk.  
  
"OH! He's your brother? Fine man he is that Romulus. Great to meet you then." He said with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Same to you."  
  
"Ahem" the three boys turned and looked at the girls.  
  
"Oh" Remus said sheepishly "Oops, James Potter, Sirius Black this is Lily Evans, Arabella Figg and Milena Dilwen."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily looked back at her friends and said in a voice with emotion. "We were good friends weren't we?" Before her friends could answer she jumped off her bed and ran out of the room.  
  
+  
  
++  
  
+++  
  
+++++  
  
+++  
  
++  
  
+  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- There you go. Peter isn't here yet. I figured they met during the boat ride.  
  
Anyway. Please. Please Review...oh! No flames please.  
  
~~~ Littlewhitehorse 


End file.
